


Evie

by ENC95



Series: Humble Origins [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Childhood Abuse, Isle of the Lost, Mental Abuse, Other, Past Abuse, angust, pre-Descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, that is when you stop. Princes don’t like nerdy girls.”<br/>Evie was going to say that Queen Belle liked to read but didn’t. If her mother got mad she wouldn’t let her outside for a month. Being locked in her room for a month wasn’t fun at all. So, the young princess just says. “Yes, mama.” <br/>After ten minutes her arms do hurt a lot, so she put her book down, curtseys to her mother then leaves the room. Going down the long hall she turns left at the cracked mirror, then goes up another flight of stairs. The highest tower was supposed to be locked, but Evie had crafted a clay key that could unlock the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evie

When the Evil had discovered that she was pregnant her first action was too faint. For the first two weeks she would look at herself in the mirror her flat stomach would soon swell as the child grow in her. She had once been the fairest of them all Snow White had taken that then her and she husband had banished her here. A queen only in name, she didn’t have much and she didn’t feel like sharing with anyone.

“Maleficent?”

The great horned woman whose belly was already swelling looked at the Queen with vile. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I need a spell,” the desperation in her voice made the fairy smile. “A spell that will get rid of a child.”

“No.”

“Why?” She ask as the fairy touches her own bugling stomach. “Look at me, I don’t want this child and it will ruin my waistline so how do I get rid of it.”

Coming down the stairs, her eyes glowing Maleficent says in a cold voice. “You have two options you can either go to the Lady now or wait nine months and let her daughters bring her into the world. Now get out!”

**Nine months later**

Two weeks since the birth the Evil Queen had put her into the care of a nurse. This was the first time she had looked at the baby. “Ummm.” She surveyed the round human. On her hair was a head full of blue hair. “With eyes to match.”

There were possibilities here, the evil regent thought. This girl had a heart and was automatically loyal to her. She had the potential to be beautiful the nurse seemed enchanted by her alright. Maleficent had a child a few months older than this one an evil apprentice but this little evil princess might just charm her way off of this island.

“A little evil princess. Are you a little Evie?”

“Evie?” The nurse asks coming in with fresh diapers.

She nods. “Yes. Her name is Evie. Now change her she smells terrible.”

**Five years later**

“Why can’t I go outside?” Evie asked in her sweetest voice.

“It’s too sunny dear.” The Evil Queen said, closing the thick curtains. “You wouldn’t ruin your completion would you?”

Evie at five years old was the most adorable child on the island. With her deep blue ringlets and eyes that shined like blue diamond’s her face was the only thing that could be called beautiful on the island. And, like a gem it was rare to see her face outside. When her mother wasn’t giving her lessons in princess grace, Evie would be reading books.

She turns her face away from the window and back to the book. It was from Aurdon, _Rags to Fab by Cinderella_ a guide to making her own clothes. Evie had read it one day, but she was rereading it now to learn how to sew a dress. Her nanny would bring her scraps of fabric to make clothes for her dolls. She had lots of dolls her favorite was King and Queen Dolls that Mal stolen.

“And, why is your head down? Are you a commoner?”

Evie looks up. “No.”

The evil queen takes the book, holding it like it was a filthy rag. “Hold it up like this.” Her mother holds the book straight out in front of her so that her head remains level.

“Won’t that hurt my arms?”

“Yes, that is when you stop. Princes don’t like nerdy girls.”

Evie was going to say that Queen Belle liked to read but didn’t. If her mother got mad she wouldn’t let her outside for a month. Being locked in her room for a month wasn’t fun at all. So, the young princess just says. “Yes, mama.”

After ten minutes her arms do hurt a lot, so she put her book down, curtseys to her mother then leaves the room. Going down the long hall she turns left at the cracked mirror, then goes up another flight of stairs. The highest tower was supposed to be locked, but Evie had crafted a clay key that could unlock the door.

The tower was were Evie had pinned up drawing of gowns and regular clothes. There were bolts of fabric and needles. But, the most dangerous thing in the room was the Aurdon magazine _Fairest Fashion_ , Snow White was the editor. Evie loved looking at the Queens and other little princess.

Another good thing about the tower is that the window isn’t covered with the curtains. Evie leans out of the window looking up, she sees the blue sky with the white clouds. Every so often she can see the air wavier, that’s the barrier proving that magic is real. As she looks down at the island, it’s all rusting buildings surrounded by brown waters. she looks down a little boy is following the dog woman, she’s crazy always talking to a stuffed dog.

The boy looks like a dwarf not because he’s younger than her or because she’s high up. The boy is carrying his mother’s many packages they must be heavy, too since she is five steps ahead of him. She watches as he wobbles, then falls on the cold stone street. Now if had been her Mother, she would check her for a cut or scraped. But, his mother starts yelling. “Carlos you clumsy fool!” She kicks him as he tries to get all the package back into his arms.

Evie looks at the scene thinking that least her mother loves her enough to care about how she looks and act. She leaves the tower going down the stairs two at a time. Her mother catches her in the hall. “Why are you running you’ll tangle your hair.”

“I love you Mommy.”

Lightly she pats her head. “I…I like you too. Go play now.”


End file.
